Medianoche (Johnlock)
by LexiHolmes21
Summary: Sherlock y John han terminado de resolver un caso. Es media noche y ambos deciden ir a nadar en la pisicna de la casa donde se están quedando, en Sussex. John lleva largo tiempo queriendo decirle lo que siente a Sherlock y ese parece ser el momento perfecto.


**Medianoche**

El caso había terminado. Y el asesino era un imbécil que ni siquiera había tenido intención de matar a la anciana; de hecho estaba en su casa para robar las joyas de la mujer cuando ésta ingresó en la habitación hallándolo infraganti. ¡De no ser por el inepto de Anderson, quién arruinó todas las pruebas, habían atrapado al sujeto mucho antes!

Sherlock suspiró estirándose felinamente. Estaba muy delgado, John de seguro se preocuparía si lo viese, con los huesos delineándose bajo su nívea piel, pensó. Pero esa no era la realidad. Pues el médico hubiese hecho mucho más que preocuparse al verlo prácticamente desnudo, estirando su esbelto cuerpo a la luz de la luna; iluminación plateada que ingresaba a raudales por los ventanales de la piscina volviendo etéreo el cuerpo pálido del detective. Sus risos caían de forma caprichosa sobre su frente, y sus labios rojos como el atardecer del verano eran casi tan arrogantes como sus pómulos afilados.

Con elegancia Sherlock ingresó en el agua, dando el clavado perfecto, nadando un largo rato sumergido en el agua fría.

Era verano y habían ido a resolver un caso que prometió ser interesante en Sussex. Resultó ser solo un robo, pero Sherlock no podía sentirse más regocijado. Aquella era una bonita casa, propiedad de sus padres, que podía ocupar cuando desease, y no halló mejor excusa para arrastrar a John hasta allí que ese "caso" absurdo por demás.

Cuando Sherlock emergió de la piscina tenía la mente despejada. Además de sus músculos ligeramente definidos perlados por el agua y los cabellos goteando sobre sus hombros desde los cuales se deslizaban gotas frías acariciando sus hombros.

John, quién acababa de ingresar en el lugar, sintió como cada uno de sus sentidos se embotaba al encontrarse con aquella visión. Algo se desprendió de su alma, y perdió el aliento. Sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían, el médico militar prefirió sentarse en una silla junto a la piscina. Todavía no comprendía como los padres de Sherlock habían dejado semejante mansión para ir a su otra casa cercana a Londres, y mucho menos como el detective podía rechazar el vivir allí para estar en el 221B en Baker Street con…él.

-¿Sucede algo?- inquirió Sherlock de pronto. Había nadado hasta el borde donde apoyó ambos brazos.

Atontado, John sacudió la cabeza.

-N- no- balbuceó, - quiero decir: nada, no ocurre nada- luego intentó cobrar más determinación. Irguió su espalda.

-Dijiste que querías relajarte en el agua, y ahora no ingresas en la piscina- Sherlock enarcó una ceja. Impulsado por sus largas piernas nadó de espaldas hasta el otro lado donde se sumergió dando una voltereta en el agua. -¿De verdad esperas que me crea eso?- exclamó.

John se puso de pie, cruzando los brazos en jarras. Había estado esperando desde hace tiempo un momento con Sherlock un momento privado. Quería decírselo desde que éste regresó de la muerte; pero entonces terminó con Mary y supuso que estaría mal declararse a alguien a unos pocos días. Cuando hubo pasado lo suficiente quiso hacerlo; pero encontró una carta de LA mujer escrita a Sherlock lo cual pronto se aclaró aunque le hubo robado la valentía. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Era un soldado, eso suponía coraje y Sherlock estaba nadando como un maldito dios de las aguas hermoso y tentador justo frente a sus ojos en un lugar donde nadie los interrumpiría.

El blogger observó un destello de la luna que alcanzó su cenit sobre los cristales que formaban un domo sobre la piscina. Sherlock asomó su cabeza al borde de la piscina, mirando a John como tratando de deducirlo.

-Estás extraño desde que dejamos Londres- susurró Sherlock, pero apenas sus palabras terminaron de brotar John retrocedió. Tomando viada hizo una clásica "bala de cañón" ingresando con gran estrépito al agua.

Se sumergió en el centro, abrazando sus piernas aun para hacer peso. El aire faltaba en sus pulmones pero el frío del agua le ayudaba a relajarse. John necesitó toda la fuerza de voluntad para salir a la superficie y tomar una bocanada de aire. A medio camino del agua encontró al rostro de Sherlock, sumergido, observándolo.

-¡A veces eres un maldito acosador!- exclamó, riendo cuando ambos estuvieron en la superficie.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

-Solo me gusta observar- dijo, aunque en sus labios había quedado atrapada la palabra "observarte". Sí, John era su objeto-persona favorito de observación.

Tras esto quedaron a pocos palmos el uno del otro. Tanto que con el frío de agua en sus cuerpos sus tibios alientos los reconfortaban haciéndolos estremecer. Sherlock halló los ojos azules de John y tuvo el impulso de hacer algo estúpido. Se controló, a él y su maldito transporte.

-Eres un imbécil- John no tuvo el valor de hacerlo.

-Mira quién lo dice- bromeó el pelinegro, evitando mirar esos cabellos rubios que húmedos lucían como oro líquido. –Iré a dormir- la voz le tembló con esto último. John no reaccionó así que finalmente Sherlock nadó en dirección a las escaleras metálicas que los sacarían de allí.

Temblando Sherlock ascendió por las escaleras de metal. Había esperado que John hiciera algo más. De hecho lo esperaba desde que se conocieron, que lo invitara a salir, o cualquiera de esas cursilerías. No había dado el primer paso él dado a que era demasiado orgulloso, si algún día alguien preguntaba cómo habían empezado pensaba lo correcto sería decir que John (el corazón de esa relación) había sido el primero en decir…

Sherlock no tuvo tiempo de pensar en esto, escuchó el agua agitarse a sus espaldas, pues ya iba por la puerta de salida. Volteó, y no encontró rastro de John en la piscina.

-¿Watson?- exclamó escrutando la noche iluminada por el agua.

Al no recibir respuesta decidió acercarse a la piscina una vez más. Pero del costado de la puerta emergió una mano. La primera reacción de Sherlock fue golpear a quién lo estaba inmovilizando. Sintió sus rodillas flaquear al sentir el aroma de John peligrosamente cerca de él.

-Conclusión de este caso: eres el ser humano más observador, e inteligente, y sin embargo el más ciego- susurró John casi sobre los labios del detective.

-¡Yo no!- protestó éste pero John lo calló con un beso.

Labios devorando labios y lenguas luchando entre sí, alientos perdidos y suspiros brindando melodía a la noche silenciosa. Esos fueron Sherlock y John, en resumen. Aunque también fueron los brazos de John alrededor del cuello de Sherlock. Las manos de violinista del más alto en la cintura de médico y caricias lentas acompañadas de gemidos desesperados.

Hasta cuando, con un chapoteo estrepitoso, cayeron al agua. John rió, no podía sentirse más feliz en ésta vida. Sherlock lo miró desde el centro de la piscina, como retándolo a alcanzarlo. John negó con su cabeza, Sherlock articuló "ven por mí" sin hablar. John volvió a negar, y fue entonces que el pelinegro decidió nadar hasta John atrapándolo contra la pared de la piscina.

Los besos no tardaron en empezar. O mejor dicho un único beso que duró eternidades. Mientras sus piernas se enredaban y sus cuerpos empezaban a tomar una tibieza dulce a contraste del frío del agua.

John besaba el cuello de Sherlock, con éste echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dando graves gemidos con esa voz sensual.

-Sherlock- dijo John al oído de detective, hundiendo la nariz en esos rizos mojados, -Sher…lock- repetía como si fuese un poema.

-¡Ah! ¡John!- gimió el pelinegro al sentir la dureza de John sobre la suya.

John aprovechó éste deje de debilidad para abrazar a Sherlock por la cintura y haciéndolo rodar tenerlo de pronto a él apoyado en la pared. Sherlock no lo dudó, envolvió sus piernas en la cintura de John empezando un armonioso ritmo de caderas, con embestidas cada vez más brutales que sacudían el agua de la piscina.

Esta vez Sherlock besó el cuello de John, en parte para morderlo a gusto y en parte para reprimir sonoros gemidos que lo avergonzaban. Tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello del médico y estrechaba sus cuerpos hasta sentirlos fundidos en un abrazo imposible.

-¡AH!- una de sus piernas descendió marcando el ritmo en el trasero de John quién rió por lo bajo. –John,- suspiró Sherlock tomando el rostro del rubio entre sus manos, -John, yo no…-continuó aturdido, pues las manos del rubio habían llegado hasta el elástico de su traje de baño.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó John preocupado, mirando directo a esos ojos multicolor que a veces pensaba: cambiaban de acuerdo a las emociones del detective. -¿Qué ocurre Sherl? Si no quieres continuar, está bien,- lo besó castamente al sentir tiritar entre sus brazos.

-Quiero…pero yo jamás lo he… lo he hecho con otro hombre- declaró Sherlock, ruborizándose hasta sus orejas.

John besó su nariz, y lo tomó por la barbilla.

-Oye, tranquilo, tampoco he estado con otro hombre- aseguró, un tanto celoso de que Sherlock hubiese estado con mujeres.

-Yo no sé cómo…-continuó balbuceando Sherlock. Solo entonces John reparó en que en su nerviosismo Sherlock no hallaba como decir: -¡Soy virgen! ¿Bien? –estalló de improviso.

John le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado, e inició un nuevo movimiento más suave con sus caderas. Escuchó a Sherlock tragar en seco para luego gemir temblorosamente. Lo besó, retirando el traje de baño de ambos.

-¿Va… vamos a ha…hacerlo en el…? Ah! ¿Agua?- preguntó Sherlock mordiendo sus labios.

-No podías ser menos sutil- bromeó John- ¡Oh, Dios!- gimió al sentir la dureza de Sherlock contra su propio vientre. La tomó entre las manos –Lo haremos despacio, dime si algo te molesta, por favor- empezó un leve movimiento en la erección de Sherlock a la vez que con la ayuda del agua presionaba con su erección la entrada del pelinegro.

Las piernas de Sherlock envolvieron la cadera del rubio con fuerza. El detective cerró los párpados conteniendo un grito de dolor. Mientras tanto John jadeó, deleitado por la maravillosa sensación del frío del agua a contraste con el cálido interior de Sherlock. No se movió para evitar lastimarlo. Y optó por besarlo, observando su rostro, acariciando sus piernas y esperando.

-¡Oh!- tocó algo dentro del detective y éste emitió una exclamación de placer.-¡Ah, John!

-Sherlock, por Dios. ¡Sigue gimiendo!- exigió John aumentando el ritmo de su mano alrededor de la erección de Sherlock y de sus embestidas en el interior del detective.

-¡Más rápido, John! ¡Má…as rápido!- gritó Sherlock, y John le hizo caso al sentir que Sherlock aruñaba su espalda.

Besándose apasionadamente sin detener sus movimientos ambos se corrieron. John vibrando en el interior de Sherlock, y éste en el agua fría de la piscina. Permanecieron un tiempo abrazados, recuperando el aliento y la fuerza. Hasta que John se removió del interior del detective haciendo que éste soltara un suspiro.

-Creo que… deberían cambiar el agua de ésta piscina- comentó tan oportuno como siempre el menor. Arrancando una carcajada en John.

-Eres un idiota- el rubio lo besó en la frente, después en la nariz para al final alcanzar sus labios –Te amo.

-Obviamente- aclaró Sherlock, apático como siempre –También yo te amo, John- agregó, su lado humano salió a flote.

 **Gracias por leer ;)**


End file.
